wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Ştefania Stănilă
Petrosani, Hunedoara, Transylvania, Romania |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = CNS Cetate Deva |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Gheorghe Orban, Lacramioara Moldovan and Cristian Moldovan |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Retired}}Alina Ştefania Stănilă is a retired elite Romanian gymnast. She represented Romania at the 2012 Junior European Championships, 2013 World Championships, and 2014 European Championships, and trained in Deva. She is 2014 European gold medalist with the team. Her best events were vault and floor exercise. Junior Career Stănilă's international debut came at the 2011 Nadia Comaneci Invitational, where she placed fifth in the all-around. In 2012, she competed at the City of Jesolo Trophy, placing fourth with the Romanian team and eleventh in the all-around. Stănilă emerged on the gymnastics scene at the Junior European Championships, where she contributed to the team bronze medal and won silver on vault. At the Romanian Nationals that year, she won gold her team, and on vault and bars, bronze on beam, and placed fourth in the all-around. Senior Career 2013 Stănilă's senior debut came at the Romanian Nationals in September. She won gold with her team and placed in every final: fourth on vault, fifth in the all-around and on floor, and eighth on bars and beam. Not long after that, she was named to the Romanian team for the World Championships, replacing an injured Diana Bulimar. She competed on beam and floor, but didn't qualify for the event finals. She went on to replace Andreea Iridon in the Romanian team for the Elite Gym Massilia in November. In the Master Team division at the Massilia, the Romanian team won the all-around, vault, beam, and floor, and placed sixth on bars. Individually, she placed 21st in the all-around. 2014 In early March, she was named to the Romanian team for the City of Jesolo Trophy.Jesolo There, she competed in a mixed team, with Andreea Munteanu, Silvia Zarzu, and gymnasts from Italy and USA. The mixed team did not place in the team final, but Stanila placed fifth on floor and fourteenth in the all-around. In April, she competed in a friendly meet against gymnasts from Belgium and France, winning team gold and all-around bronze. She was selected to the Romanian team for the European Championships in May, where she contributed to her team's gold medal finish. At the Romanian Nationals in August, she won silver in the all-around, bronze on vault and floor, and placed eighth on beam. The following week, she competed at a friendly meet against Germany and Switzerland, winning a team silver medal. She was named to the Romanian team for the World Championships in Nanning, China. She didn't have the best outing in qualifications, falling on balance beam, and dropping Romania to seventh place heading into the team final. She couldn't quite shake off the nerves in the final, falling on bars and beam. She was in tears after the Romanian team came in fourth place. She qualified to the all-around final and finished nineteenth. Stanila retired after the 2014 World Championships.retired Medal Count Floor Music 2010-2012 - "Jasmine" by Didyulja 2012-2013 - [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q3a6kk2FbTI "The Puss Suite" from Puss In Boots] 2014 - "Game On" by Hans Zimmer References